Mutaciones
by Besiegen
Summary: Los demonios no acatan las leyes de Mendel... ...no, no es yaoi, ni shonen ai, ni nada, no piensen mal.


Nuevo fic, nueva preocupación.

Esta vez, y para todos los que leen mis fics, si es que alguien me sigue el rastro, tengo una pequeña variante con esta historia: va a tener continuación. Sí, como lo leen, este fic va a tener más de un sólo capítulo, pero depende de los reviews que reciba, ustedes saben, necesito saber que gusta.

Gracias a Saritz por el apoyo y la paciencia.

Inuyasha le pertenece a Takahashi Rumiko, yo sólo tomo los personajes y los distorsiono un poquito.

* * *

Se mordió las uñas, en un acto cargado tanto de emoción como de duda.

Por lo menos, la mayoría de sus colegas estaba en el mismo estado desde que uno de sus antiguos compañeros en el Japón le había hecho sintonizar un canal de noticias -japonés, por si las dudas- donde estaban presentando el que, si era cierto, era el caso más extraño de mutación casual que habían visto.

"_¡Tiene orejas de perro!" _había gritado con emoción y señalando a la pantalla una chica de corto pelo negro_ "¡¿Es increíble?! ¡¿No es cierto, Tsukimine?!"_

"_Sí" _respondió el a su vez, apegando más el rostro a la pantalla _"¿Crees que sea una mutación en algún gen Hox?"_

"_No sé, y quita tu canosa cabeza de allí Kei, yo también quiero ver"_ la chica hizo un segundo de silencio después de jalarle el pelo, mientras la pequeña sala de televisión se llenaba de excitados estudiantes que formaban un ruidoso coro alrededor del viejo televisor _"¡Ya cállense! ¡Si quieren ver esto, más les vale que no hagan ruido!"_

Tras la amenaza, ocurrida hacía unos pocos cinco minutos, y uno que otro empujón para acomodarse, veinticinco personas se habían apretujado en una salita del tamaño de un cubículo.

En silencio vieron la repetición de la hazaña, sorprendidos del como aquella extraña persona saltaba unos diez metros sobre el aire, con una niña en bazos y desde un edificio en llamas.

– ¿Seguros que no se trata de una película? –preguntó un chico rubio cuya cabeza sobresalía de entre el montón– Dudo que eso sea posible.

– No –negaron con ahínco los dos jóvenes que estaban más cerca del aparato.

– El sabe (por obvias razones) japonés, y dice que no han mencionado nada sobre películas –murmuró la muchacha mientras señalaba a la persona a su lado.

– Ni siquiera la policía sabe que es lo que sucede –completó el implicado, para luego llevarse un dedo a los labios, acción ante la cual todos callaron.

La presentadora apareció unos segundos diciendo algo que sólo una persona en la sala pudo entender, y luego mostraron el rostro de la feliz rescatada, que sostenía un dibujo extraño de su salvador, y decía algo de la gorra que tenía puesta -todos supusieron eso al ver como la señalaba-

De nuevo apareció la presentadora, para darle paso a una imagen ampliada de un hombre vestido de rojo sostenido en el aire. Una nueva ampliación, y la nueva imagen -borrosa, por cierto- logró que los apretujados jóvenes soltaran sonidos de asombro.

Allí, en medio de un círculo rojo, se lograban apreciar un par de pequeñas orejas triangulares y blancas _sobre_ la cabeza de esa persona.

Fueron un par de segundo en los que miraron expectantes, y mordiéndose las uñas ante algo que desconocían, hasta que la burbuja se rompió al aparecer la presentadora, anunciando quien sabe qué cosas, acompañadas de imágenes de archivo de inversionistas en Wall Street.

Se oyeron murmullos desilusionados y quejidos enojados, antes de que en medio de nuevos indicios de movimiento todos los chicos se dispersaran para dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones cuchicheando al respecto, dejando sólo al par que estaba en un principio.

– ¿Qué crees? –murmuró ella tomando el control y pasando con rapidez los canales.

– No estoy muy seguro –respondió desanimado– Podría ser cualquier cosa.

El sonido del teléfono los despabiló, y la chica saltó por encima de los muebles para alcanzar el aparato.

– ¡Eh, Kei! ¡Es para ti! –el chico hizo un gesto desde el sofá, pidiendo más información– ¡Es Sesshomaru… sama! – la joven titubeó al decir el honorífico y le pasó el auricular, mientras tomaba de nuevo su sitio en el mueble.

– ¿Hola? –Kei cambió el inglés que estaba usando por un fluido japonés, y miró el reloj de pulsera en su muñeca derecha– Es medianoche ¿Pasó algo? –una señal oculta en las palabras de la otra persona le puso pálido– Sí, digo no, estaba viendo las noticias ¿qué era ese tipo que apareció? ¿Qué? ¿Algo inesperado? Puedo regresar al Japón, he estado retrasando mis vacaciones desde hace dos años– se rascó el puente de la nariz mientras escuchaba atento, apretando con fuerza el auricular– ¿Algo que no sé? ¡Pero si ni siquiera te he visto la cara! ¡Hay muchas cosas que no sé! –una nueva palidez acompañó la respuesta de su interlocutor y mató el sarcasmo en sus palabras– Yo… eh… perdón, pediré permiso mañana, de hecho, hoy más tarde… eh, sí, claro… keh, viajar de Brasil a Japón no es la gran cosa –dijo casi para auto-convencerse, con un tono bastante pagado de sí mismo– pero no sé si tenga que hacer muchas escalas, es un viaje muy inesperado –una nueva pausa, y el joven miró casi con desaliento su manos– Sí, me deshice de ellas, no podía coger nada sin dañarlo, me siento más cómodo así, aunque fue muy difícil… ¿no quieres darme una muestra de DNA? ¿Seguro? Quisiera saber de qué trata esto– se rascó la cabeza y cambió el peso de una pierna a la otra– No, no me importa, estaban muy calcificadas… ¿Por qué no simplemente les llamas "uñas"? eso de "garras" me parece bastante raro– el chico rodó los ojos y miró la cabeza de su compañera– Si, claro, claro, le diré a Rojas que es una molestia gritona… ¿seguro que no puedes explicarme nada por teléfono? ¿Eh? ¿Hola? ¡¿Hola?!

– ¿Te colgó? –la voz relajada de la muchacha llegó flotando desde su asiento.

– Sí –Volviendo con rapidez al inglés, Kei miró el auricular y lo dejó a un lado antes de sentarse al lado de Rojas, que seguía cambiando de canales cada dos segundos– Tengo que irme al Japón, "algo que no esperaba" –cambió su tono por uno más serio y grueso mientras dibujaba comillas en el aire– Pasó y tengo que estar allí.

– Oh, al fin lo vas a conocer –murmuró ella con una afirmación monótona en la voz– A todas estas, ¿Tengo que seguir dirigiéndome a él con el "sama"? –un cabeceo afirmativo fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

– Sara, no usar sufijos es visto como exceso de confianza en el Japón.

– Ah, veo.

Bastante lejos de allí -al otro lado del mundo-, bajo el sol radiante de mediodía, un hombre de aparentemente no más de treinta años, miró por enésima vez en el día la foto en la repisa que mostraba a un niño sonriente de ojos ámbar que sostenía un vaso con una delgada planta, y agradeció que, a diferencia de su hermano, y pese a ser la reencarnación del hanyou, el muchacho no tenía ni las orejas, ni la actitud exhibicionista -desafiante y testaruda, quizá- ni mucho menos esa impaciencia tan propia de Inuyasha.

De hecho, ese chico ni siquiera era un hanyou; Inuyasha había vuelto al mundo como un yokai, y había vivido creyendo que sus sentidos eran muy buenos y que tenía las uñas muy calcificadas y una extraña despigmentación hereditaria (_mutaciones_, había dicho), nada más.

Bueno, tal vez fuera del aspecto físico (y del haberse enamorado de una humana y no querer reconocerlo) lo único que esos dos tenían en común era el orgullo y ese _"keh" _que soltaban de vez en cuando.

Ya era hora de que se enterara de lo que sus _mutaciones_ ocultaban.

Kei estornudó con fuerza, y pensó, por un momento, que alguien podría estar pensando en él.

– Genial, eres la única persona que puede enfermarse con el clima de Brasil.

– No es eso, seguramente alguien está diciendo algo malo de mí.

– ¿Más tradiciones japonesas que no entenderé? –él asintió perezosamente con la cabeza, mientras se pasaba el dorso de la mano por la nariz– No hagas eso, es asqueroso.

– Bióloga asquienta –murmuró contento– ¿Crees que me den permiso?

– Claro –respondió ella como si su palabra fuera definitiva– ¿estás seguro que no te obligarán a casarte con alguien apenas pises Japón?

– Completamente, él es muy conservador, pero no llega a esos extremos.

Se hizo un poco de silencio, sólo cortado por el sonido de un programa de la _national geographic_, en el que -al fin- se había detenido Rojas.

– ¿Te he dicho que tu abuelo es muy raro?

– Sólo un par de veces, pero yo también lo creo.

* * *

¿Porqué Brasil? Bueno, es el país soñado para quien ame la genética y la botánica (mi paraíso, en resumidas cuentas)

En fin...

Los genes Hox son los encargados del desarrollo embrionario y cada uno de ellos se encarga de la formación de alguna parte del cuerpo, por cierto, y como dato curioso, compartimos esos genes (exactamente los mismos) con las moscas y los ratones. Las mutaciones casuales generlamente terminan como estructuras complejas (las orejas, en este caso, podrían ser un buen ejemplo de eso) aunque, claro está, las mutaciones, sea cual sea, sólo se dan cuando hay un error en el DNA demasiado grande como para que pueda ser reparado.

Créanme, muchos biólogos pensarían eso de Inuyasha si él fuera real.

Y creo también que amo demasiado la Biología.

Por cierto, ¿Porqué Biología? eso es algo más difícil de explicar... pensé que si Inuyasha se las había dado de héroe, y había salvado a esa niña en la contemporaneidad, y si esa noticia se hubiera transmitido por televisión y alguien la hubiera visto, eso se hubiera expandido como la pólvora entre médicos y genetistas, y más de uno hubiera terminado interesado en ese caso, además, ¿saben lo interesante que es una mutación (o una expresión génica) de ese tipo para alguien a quien le gusta la genética? ¡Muchos morirían por tener una muestra de tejido o pelo o algo si se presentara algo así! (ya me estoy emocionando)

Bueno, pensando justo en eso, y en las reencarnaciones, se me ocurrió esta idea.

No daré más explicaciones, por lo menos no todavía (y principalmente porque esta historia sólo está a medias y aún en mi cabeza)

Gracias por leer, y recuerden que dejar review es bueno para la salud del autor


End file.
